What if?
by Girlz-Rule
Summary: what if the cops had been called during the rumble? Would Soda and Pony have made it back home? Would the gang get arrested? Would Johnny die? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**What If?**

**Summary:** what if the cops had been called during the rumble? Would Soda and Pony have made it back home? Would the gang get arrested? Would Johnny die? Read to find out.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders.**

**Chapter One:**

Ponyboy POV:

Everything happened so fast that it seems like a blur even if it did just happen 5 minutes ago. Paul swung the first punch at Darry, I had gotten my guy and started beating on him and it wasn't too long before I heard sirens.

" PONY, SODA GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I don't know how I managed to hear Darry over all the chaos but I did. Next thing I know I'm running down the street as fast as I can with Sodapop right behind me, I was worried about Darry more than me and Soda to tell the truth. What would happen if Darry got arrested? I guess we should have thought of that before, it was to late now cause now all we could do was run home and wait.

It seemed like a life time before there was a knock at the door, Soda had been pacing while I was sitting on the couch. But now I was standing and Soda was answering the door.

"hi, how may we help you?" Soda asked surprisingly calm.

"Are you two Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis?" the police officer at the door asked.

" yes, who's asking?" Soda replied

"Tulsa police department" the officer replied." It seems your older brother/ guardian Darrel Curtis was involved in a 'rumble' tonight, and we'd like for you two to come down to the station and tell us what you know about this"

He said like he was disgusted by just being here, in greaser territory. I was scared because I knew that if Darry went to jail, Soda and I would go to a boy's home. Soda drove Darry's truck as we followed the cops to the station.

" Soda what do we tell them if they ask what we did today, I mean we have to have the same story if they ask." I asked

" alright, then our story is you came home from school and did your homework, and then when I came home I took you to a movie. When we got home we watched tv and then the cops showed up. K?" Soda told me, I was surprised that he was still calm like.

" k, Soda can I ask you a question?" I asked

" sure, what is it Pone?"

" well, why are you so calm? I mean if Darry gets sent to jail they'll send us to a boy's home and if they find out that you and I were in the fight at first they'll send us to a boy's home." I asked him a little angry.

"I guess I just believe that if I'm calm now then I'll do better in there and they won't be able to suspect anything therefore not being able to try and break me easily" he replied.

" oh, good. It was starting to sound to me like you wanted all this to happen." I said a little ashamed that I could even think that.

" Pony, no matter what happens tonight I want you to know that we'll end up together again. You know that right? Even if Darry does go to jail and we get sent to a boy's home, Darry will get us back or we'll go back as soon as we can and we'll end up together." I could tell he was trying to reassure me but I wasn't sure if it was working.

We didn't say anything more for the rest of the ride, I was nervous, scared and I felt like I would break down and cry any minute but I held it back. And Soda remained calm. He had this serious look on his face which made me chuckle for a bit, I mean I've lived with Soda for 13 years and the only other time I've seen him like this was hen mom and dad died.

I still laughing at Soda as we walked into the police department but as soon as I saw Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, and Darry sitting in a cell together my smile turned into one of the biggest frowns you'd ever see on my face. Darry didn't belong there, he was supposed to be in college, not taking care of me and Soda, not sitting in that jail cell because of me. And it was because of me, I caused it. I had to sleep in that night at the lot, I had to run away with Johnny – causing us to kill that soc and run away. Causing Johnny to get burned and the rumble to be set, which caused what I was seeing now Darry in jail.

**Chapter 2 should be up soon, in the mean time please R& R and please check out my other story – An unexpected surprise. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**What If?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders.**

**Chapter 2:**

Pony POV:

I guess Soda understood what I was feeling because next thing I knew he had put his hand on my shoulder and said…..

"don't worry, Pone, they'll be alright."

We were led down a hallway until we reached two separate doors.

"alright, you are with me.." one of the cops said pointing to Soda " and you are with officer Jake" he told me.

I couldn't believe they were splitting me and Soda up. He told me to tell him what happened tonight so I told him the story that Soda and I made up on the way here.

"Are my brothers and I going to be split up?" I asked hoping he'd say 'no', but he didn't, instead what he said was…

"I don't know kid, you and your brother are going to have to stay here for about half an hour until we see what our chief says. If he says he wants you brother in jail for one night then, you'll be able to go, and stay, home but if the chief decides we should take this up in front of a judge, there's good chance you and your brother are going to a boy's home."

My heart sank because he had just told me that one person decided my destiny and if that person didn't like greasers, there's a real good chance that my biggest fear in the world will happen in the next week.

Soda and I were allowed to visit the guys while the cops were talking to their 'chief'. Dally and Two-Bit didn't say much, except for Two-Bit's comment on how we should bring him some beer next time we come. Steve asked Soda to make some excuse for him and tell it to their boss tomorrow. Darry tells us that everything will be okay and that Soda should keep working and that I should keep going to school and doing my homework, he says that they won't be in there for long but I knew better than that. I wondered if he knew the fact that Soda and I could be sent to a boy's home, and then the cops came…

"Boys, we're going to have to ask you to step out now." Officer Jake said, and me and Soda got out of the cell.

"so what's the dealio boys?" Two-Bit asked.

"well you boys all have 'bout a month in jail, and you two are going to stay with your aunt until your brother gets out, then there's going to be a hearing for it and the judge will decide if you can stay with your brother or if your aunt will become your legal guardian."

Soda had had a cheesy smile on his face but that was replaced with a shocked look on his face and everyone else had the same look too. Even Dally and Two-Bit.

"what that's not right, I haven't done anything wrong. And my parents never even talked to my aunt. They spoke about never even letting us know about her. They can't go live with her!" Darry demanded. I knew that no matter what we tried, Soda and I were going to live with our aunt for a month……..maybe even longer. And I didn't even know who she was, I remembered her from one Christmas about 6 years ago but the memory was blurry.

**Chapter three should be up soon this story is a bit harder to write then my other one but it's coming along. Anyways, thanx for all the great reviews and please keep R&R ing(lol)**


	3. Chapter 3

**What If?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Darry POV:**

Jail hasn't been that bad I guess, if you don't mind the fights in the time you get out of the cell. I guess it's better for me cause the first (and hopefully last) time I'm in jail I'm in it with my friends. I can't help thinking about how Soda and Pony are doing. Mom and dad never wanted us to know why they didn't like aunt Joy, but I knew. I had overheard them talking about it once, but I always kept it to myself. See my aunt Joy is my mom's sister and my dad apparently was going out with Joy, but when he met mom they really hit it off. They started to date not too long after and they ended up getting married and having Sodapop, Ponyboy and me.

Aunt Joy had gotten married once when I was 4, but her husband cheated on her, and then she got married again but the guy ran out on her when she was pregnant once. She was happy with that guy, and after he left she kept saying he'd come back cause she was having his baby. Well, she ended up having a miscarriage and never had any kids or husbands since then….. at least, none that I know of. Anyway she always blamed mom for stealing 'the only man she ever really loved', and she never really liked me, Soda or Pony because we were MOM and dad's sons.

I just hope they're ok.

**Pony POV:**

Soda and I have been living with aunt Joy for three weeks now, I haven't really seen Soda for two. I don't even know what he's been doing lately, I'm really excited though cause next week Darry gets out, but then there's the fact that we then have to go to court. It's funny I've been cooped up in this house with aunt Joy, her husband of four years, Dan, her daughter, and usually her daughter's three friends – Brittany, Sarah, and Megan, and I still don't know why mom and dad didn't want us to be around her very much.

I've been really worried 'bout Soda for these last three weeks because he hasn't been around very much and I didn't even know what was going on. I had been feeling sick for about a week now and Soda didn't seem to care, which was very weird. And let me tell you when you're cooped up in a house, sick and there's three girls crushing over you all the time you get even sicker. I had been having my nightmares lately too but when I woke up Soda was either asleep or not home, and it would take me forever to go back to sleep, then when I would fall asleep I would have dreams about Soda and I being taken away from Darry and having to live here for the rest of our lives.

I was watching tv with Jannie (Joy's daughter), her friends, and Dan. Joy was in the kitchen cooking dinner when there was a knock at the door, Dan opened the door and there was Tim Shepard and one of his buddies holding a VERY drunk Sodapop up.

"what happened? Who are you?" Dan asked

"I'm Tim Shepard and this is my buddy Scott…." Tim started but was cu off by Dan

"girls go upstairs!" He instructed Jannie and her friends. "Ponyboy, wy don't you go to your room too?"

" no thanks, I'm fine Dan. Tim what happened with Soda?" I said

" daddy we don't wanna go!" Jannie whined.

"Sir if you don't mind he's getting kinda heavy" Scott said

"fine bring him in, Pony do know them?" Dan asked me.

"yep, I used hang out with Tim's younger brother Curly." I answered him as Tim and Scott put a passed out Soda on the couch." So what happened?"

"he's been going to Buck's parties lately, and he gets drunk then drives home. Well, last night he decided he was too drunk to drive and I found him sleeping in his car, so I drove him here." Tim explained. " I thought about why Two-Bit hadn't driven him home or Steve or Dally but then I remembered they're all in jail so……"

**Soda POV:**

" has he ever dank before?" that's the first thing hi heard when I woke up, Dan asking Ponyboy if I'd ever drank before.

" no I haven't" I answered for him.

"then what makes you think that you can all of a sudden since you're in my house?" Dan was shouting at this point. It went on like that for about half an hour. Joy had taken the girls outside – she didn't want her daughter to be scared, and Pony was still in the living room with us sitting on a chair across from me. He was staring at me and I could tell he was disappointed.

"you've lived here for three weeks and you're already setting a bad example for my daughter and her friend! I can't believe you're brother allowed you to drink like that, setting such a bad example for Ponyboy!" Dan had screamed. I guess that last comment pushed Pony over the edge cause stood up before I could say anything to defend Darry and myself and screamed…

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! You don't even know my brothers! Darry is one of the best big brothers I could ever imagine, he's always working and trying to do what's right for me and Soda. And Soda has never drank before! He's a great example for me just like Darry." He stood there letting everything soak in, I mean Dan was a big guy, nothing compared to Darry but I still wouldn't talk back to him. Janet and the girls had come back in time to see Pony's outburst and were all standing in the doorway with their mouths wide open and their eyes pretty much the same.

"HA, Darry a good example? May I remind you that he's in jail right now? And Soda, getting his girlfriend pregnant and now getting drunk every night? You've got to be kidding me." I didn't like the fact that Dan had brought Sandy into this but I couldn't do anything about it. Pony ran up to me, I didn't know what he wanted but the he started to search my pockets. He found my car keys (well actually they were Darry's but…) and ran out of the house.

I wanted to tell Dan that it was his fault this was all happening but I didn't have time, I had to get out and get some sense into my brother before he drove off and got himself killed. I got to the car and found Pony sitting there, in the front seat crying. I went in and talked him down.

"Soda, can we go somewhere?" he asked. I thought for a while thinking of where in the world I could take to blow off steam, I knew both needed to.

"I know, why don't we go see mom and dad, then go see how Johnny's doin' and then go see the guys?" I told him

He smiled and I started the car.

**Chapter 4 should be up soon thanks for all the great reviews you guys, please keep R&R and I'll keep updating!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What If?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Soda POV:**

Pony and I went to see our parents graves, we sat there for a while before Pony started to tell our parents what had happened over the last few weeks. After seeing our parents graves we went to see Johnny, we had to explain what had been happening lately. I mean we didn't want him thinking we hated him.

"….anyway, that's why nobody's been here for a while. I hope you didn't think we hated you or anything." Ponyboy finished telling Johnny.

"nah, I didn't think you hated me, I actually didn't know what to think, really." Johnny nearly whispered.

We sat on the chairs in Johnny's room and talked to him for a while longer, before leaving to go see the guys.

"hi we're here to see Darrel Curtis, Dallas Winston, Keith Mathews, and Steve Randall." I told the cop at the front desk. They let us through, but only after about 15 minutes of searching us.

We came up to the cell quietly so the guys wouldn't see us and found… Dally shouting at Two-Bit to stop with his jokes, Steve playing with some cards and Darry lying on his bunk, staring into space – which is quite odd, let me tell ya.

"so I guess you guys are really bored huh?" I asked, purposely startling them. The cop started to unlock the cell door, and as soon as he unlocked it he left. That was a good thing cause he was making me a bit uncomfortable, and I wanted to be myself right now, which was a bit hard with the throbbing head ache I had.

"hey what are you guys doing here?" Two-Bit asked.

"ya, I thought you said your aunt didn't want you to 'socialize' with us while we were in here." Steve added.

"she doesn't…" I told him

"we kinda snuck out." Pony finished.

"snuck out?" Darry asked in a warning voice.

"well, I wouldn't call it sneaking out, I mean they saw Pony grab my keys out of my pocket and drive the truck out the driveway." I joked.

"Soda, that's not funny!" Darry said, while everyone else chuckled.

"Don't worry Dar, I drove, but they saw us leave. We went to see mom and dad's graves, then went to see Johnny while we could and then came here." I told him

"how's Johnnycakes doin' anyways?" Steve asked.

"he's doing better actually. 'said that the doctor forgot to give him his medicine one night and they ended up finding out that he was allergic to something in it. Now they're giving him something else and he's doing better." I told them.

"that's good. How's living at your aunt's been?" Two-Bit said. I couldn't really answer that question since I was either at work or at one of Buck's parties, or passed out in my room. I felt Ponyboy tense up a bit and I knew he was thinking of what to say without giving out that I'd been drunk these last two weeks.

"actually I don't really know" I said. I knew it was going to get me lot's of questions, and those questions would have answers that nobody would really like, but it had to come out into the open.

"no, it's just fine actually. Soda stop joking around already." Ponyboy stated quickly.

"Ponyboy, they'll find out sooner or later, I mean Tim Shepard found me out on the lawn this morning and he's seen me before too. And Dally hangs out with him, it's gonna come out sooner or later, it might as well be here where nothing can happen." I told him.

"what are you talkin' bout?" Dally asked.

"I actually haven't been at the house much" I told them. "I go to work and then after work I go over to Buck's parties, get drunk and either pass out there or pass out in my car, or in the house. Then leave early for work again." I told them. Darry's face was racing with anger and the others were just plain shocked.

"for how long?" Darry asked

"it's been about two weeks since I started." I told him.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, you are so lucky that we're here right now, and no at home."

"if we were at home right now, we wouldn't even be having this conversation, because I wouldn't have to get drunk to have fun." I stated. Everyone froze for a second and then out of nowhere Pony ran out the cell, and out of the police station.

**Chapter 5 should be up soon thanks for all the great reviews you guys, please keep R&R and I'll keep updating!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What If?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Pony POV:**

As soon as Soda said those things I had to get out of there, I had to get out cause one thing hit me. I had caused all of this! I ran away that night that Darry hit me, causing Johnny to kill that soc, causing us to run away, causing the rumble, causing the gang and Darry to be in jail, causing me and Soda to have to live with Aunt Joy, which caused Soda to start drinking! I'm a horrible person doing nothing but trouble everywhere I go. I ran through town not really knowing where I was going, just running for the sake of running away. I must have run all over town before I finally stopped and realized I was right in front of our house. I tried to open the door but sadly it was still locked from the night Soda and I had left.

I wanted to find a way into the house, like a spare key or a loose window but I knew that Soda would come to find me sooner or later and I didn't want to be found so I took off yet again. This time when I stopped I was in a field. At first I didn't know where I was but then I remembered, it was a field that led to a beautiful cliff that you could see the sunset from perfectly. I remembering taking Johnny here once, I sat down and watched the sunset, thinking about everything that had happened in the last few weeks. I knew I should start going back cause Soda would be worried about me and so would Dan and Joy, not to mention the gang. Thing was I couldn't leave, this place was the only place where I had never caused problems, this was the place that I'd run to, to hide from all the problems, I could always run here cause dad always knew where I'd be, but he wasn't here anymore and that meant that no one would know where I went. Actually, I guess Johnny would know, but it wouldn't occur to him.

I sat there for a few more minutes before I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw Soda looking down at me. I could see hurt, and relief in his eyes, I got up, hugged him and started bawling my eyes out. It felt good to know I could always turn to someone, but what would happen if because of me Soda and I were sent to a boy's home? Then I wouldn't have him. I wouldn't have the gang. I kept crying into Soda's shoulder, knowing he didn't know why I had run out, or why I was crying. But I couldn't stop, I had caused such a big problem that it was impossible to fix it now and mom and dad weren't even here to help me through any of it. I couldn't lose my brothers and my friends too, but I had a strong saddening feeling that I would.

**Darry POV:**

It scared us all when Pony ran out like he did, no one could figure out why either. Soda had gone after him but we still didn't know if he had found him or not, and it was starting to get to me real quick. I wanted out of this crappy cell, I wanted and needed to go find my brother, but I couldn't I had 4 days left in here. All I could do now was think of what I was going to say at the trial.

**Soda POV:**

I was terrified when I couldn't find Pony and I was running out of places to look, so I went to ask Johnny, he told me that dad had shown Pony a cliff once, he told me the directions and I followed them until I found Ponyboy. I was SO relieved that Ponyboy was there, and before I could tell him anything Pony threw himself on me and hugged me, crying. We had been sitting there for about 20 minutes before Pony finally calmed down, and it scared me. I didn't know what was wrong, and he wasn't able to tell me. When he finally calmed down I asked him what was wrong and he said

"everything"

"what do you mean?" I asked

"everything's wrong, Johnny's in the hospital, Darry and the gang are in jail, you've just spent the last two weeks drinking, you and me might be sent to a boy's home, and it's all my fault." He cried out. I was shocked that Pony thought all this was happening because of him, but I didn't know what to do……. I wished that my parents were to fix it all, but they weren't.

"Pony how is it all your fault?" I asked him

"I didn't use my head Soda, and because of that Darry hit me, then I ran, and because I ran Johnny killed a soc, causing us to run away, causing Johnny to get hurt. And then there's the rumble, I caused that because me and Johnny killed the soc, and because of the rumble Darry, Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally are in jail. And because they're in jail you feel sad, causing you to drink. And also, because of this whole mess you and I might be sent to a boy's home, breaking everything Darry has worked so hard for, and breaking All of our hearts forever!" I could see how it would all seem like it's his fault, but how could he see that it wasn't?

"Pony none of that is your fault, yes, you did fall asleep but Darry shouldn't have hit you. And the socs didn't have to come a try to drown you, and Johnny's getting hurt doesn't have anything to do with you, he didn't have to go into that church. And the cops showing up at the rumble is probably the socs fault too, and the fact that we might be sent away isn't your fault, it's the social services!" I told him, hoping he'd understand.

Well he didn't, he didn't understand and he didn't want to. We stayed for a while before leaving and going back to Aunt Joy's.

**Chapter 6 should be up soon thanks for all the great reviews you guys, please keep R&R and I'll keep updating!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What If?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Soda POV:**

When we got back to the house they whole family was in the living room. Dan and Joy were reading their paper, and Jannie and her friends were playing with their barbies. Once Dan saw me and Pony come into the house he told the girls to go to Jannie's room and they obeyed, meaning that whatever was coming wasn't good. I braced myself and I knew that Ponyboy was doing the same, thing is even if we were both ready for it I would probably take it harder. Pony got yelled at my Darry a lot, and I hardly ever did. Even though Dan wasn't as big as Darry, he scared me more.

"where the HELL have you two been?"

"we went for a drive, we needed to clear our heads." I told him.

"did you go to see your brother?" Joy asked

"no, but we did go to see our friend, Johnny." Pony answered this time.

"I don't believe you, and I can always call the police station if I need to and find out, you know that right?" Joy said.

"alright fine, we went to see him. but what difference does it make?" Pony defended, I kept my mouth shut cause frankly even though Dan wasn't talking much I was still scared, and I guessed Pony wasn't that scared seeing as to him Darry is much scarier.

"I'll show you the difference it makes, BOY!" Dan said before reaching for Pony. I stopped him though, he wasn't going to harm me or Pony for wanting to see the only real family we still had.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BOY?" he screamed at me.

"do you EVER hit Ponyboy, he didn't do anything wrong." I told him.

"who do you think you are?" he asked.

"I'm Sodapop Patrick Curtis, and this is my brother Ponyboy Michael Curtis." I joked.

"now's not the time to joke." Joy said.

"look, I've known my brother his whole life, whereas you've known him for 3 weeks. I'll take care of him, k? I'll give him a beating if he needs one, I'll yell at him if he needs it. Well actually that's Darry's job, but when he's busy I'm next in line!"

"how do you plan to take care of your brother, when you can't even stay sober for a day if your big brother isn't around?" Dan threw back at me.

"let me show you" I challenged.

"fine, you have the next three days, while you're under our supervision, to prove to us that you're a good big brother." Joy said, answering my challenge.

"fine" I smiled.

The next morning……………..

I woke that next morning at 7:30, I got up, went to take a shower and then went to start breakfast. I went to wake Ponyboy up at 8:00, but he wouldn't wake up. I took a chance and did what only my mom and Darry used to do, I tickled him. Ponyboy woke up instantly and started screaming for me to stop, so I did.

"come on buddy, breakfast is ready." I told him smiling.

We went downstairs and started eating, of course I had made my specialty – blue chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate milk and, of course, extra sweet chocolate cake.

"how is it?" I asked Pony.

"like always, blue, and extra sweet." He answered smiling.

"good."

"I haven't had chocolate cake for three weeks just like the guys." He said.

"ya, me neither, but I didn't have it cause I wasn't here in the mornings. And the guys didn't have it cause they don't serve it in jail, but why didn't you?" I asked

"Joy said it wasn't a healthy breakfast food."

"well, of course it's not! That's exactly why we have it!" I exclaimed. Right then Joy came into the kitchen to make breakfast for her, Dan and the girls.

"what do you think you two are eating?" she asked.

"breakfast" I stated the obvious.

"that's not breakfast."

"it is at my house, and you said I was responsible for Ponyboy and me for the next three days, so."

"fine! Suit yourselves." She said before going to the fridge and starting to make breakfast.

After breakfast I went to get ready for work and Pony got ready for school. I took Ponyboy to school and went to work. Work wasn't all that interesting without Steve but I survived. After school Ponyboy had to come to the DX station cause neither Dan nor Joy would pick him up, they said he's my responsibility so I had to take care of him. Ponyboy stayed with me until I got off and then we went back to Aunt Joy's.

That was the routine for the next two days. But Friday night after we drove over to the hospital, and picked up Johnny since the doctor said he could go home, and then drove over to the police station.

"why are here?" Pony asked me.

"to surprise and pick up the guys, of course." I told him, smiling.

We went into the station and I told the officer at the front desk who we were and why were there.

"one second, I'll get 'em for ya." He told us before walking off.

**Darry POV:**

"alright guys, your stay's over, you're all free now." The cop said as he started to unlock the cell door. We all got up and walked out, everyone was happy, and don't get me wrong I was happy to get out but now that we were out there was only two days until the trail.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Soda asked with a smile on his face as we came to the front desk.

"what are you guys doin here?" Two-Bit asked.

"well we were at the DX station about to go home, and then I remembered two things. 1. Johnny was getting out of the hospital today, so we went to pick him up and the 2. you guys were getting out so we came to get you." He stated. I chuckled at the happiness in his voice.

We went back to the house and ended up talking about everything and anything until ten.

"hey, don't you two need to go back to your Aunt's?" Steve asked Soda and Ponyboy.

"no, not really." Soda replied.

"what do you mean?" I asked him

"Joy said I had these three days to prove that I'm a good big brother to Ponyboy." He said.

"ya, but Soda you and Joy made that about three days ago so technically at 12:00 I'm under Joy and Dan's supervision until Monday again." Pony said.

"oh, I guess I forgot. Well then I guess we should get going. See ya guys later."

**Pony POV:**

That Monday was the trail, therefore I was dreading the car ride we were taking right now. Soda, Jannie and I were in the back while Dan drove and Joy rode shotgun. Soda kept bouncing his right leg up and down and Jannie kept complaining about why she had to go. I was nervous and I was thinking about whether or not they'd ask a question that'd lead to them figuring out that Johnny and I killed that soc.

It didn't seem that bad when we got there, Darry went first and they asked him questions about what he does and what kind of things he let's us do. Soda was after him and he got pretty much the same questions. They we done in about 30 minutes and then the judge decided to take a break, I was nervously pacing the court room hall waiting for the break to never end yet at the same time end as soon as possible, cause I was next.

"Do you like the way your brother treats you?" the lawyer asked.

"yes"

"has he ever yelled at you?"

"only about doing stupid things." I told him.

"has he ever hit you, causing you to run away from home?"

_Oh no! how did they find out about that? What do I say? Whatever is ay they'll know it's a lie or I'll get me and Soda sent to a boy's home. _I thought.

"well? Has he?"

I took a deep breath and sighed knowing that no matter what I say isn't gonna be good "yes, but only once, and it was all…"

"thank you, no further questions your honor." The lawyer cut me off. I felt horrible and I knew that if Soda and me were to get sent away I'd be my fault.

**Chapter 7 should be up soon thanks for all the great reviews you guys, please keep R&R and I'll keep updating!**

**I'll be updating my other story tomorrow too. ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**What If?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Pony POV:**

After that the judge called a 15 minute break in which she'd decide whether Soda and I got to go back to Darry or if we stayed with Aunt Joy. When we got called back Darry, Aunt Joy and Uncle Dan, and Soda and I were asked to step up to the front.

"this was a pretty had decision for me to make, but I've made my choice." She paused and I held my breath. "custody of Sodapop Patrick Curtis and Ponyboy Michael Curtis will go to………………………………..Darrel Shayne Curtis." I let out my breath and replaced it with a smile. The judge had more to say but she had to wait for Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve to finally shut up before she continued. " you will have three visits a year from social services. One every four months, and if anything concerns anyone then we will look into it. Court is dismissed." She finished.

"well, I hope you're happy. Have fun eating your unhealthy chocolate cake for breakfast." Joy said before leaving with Dan and Jannie.

The whole gang went out to celebrate after leaving the court room.

"well, looks like life can't get any better, for this gang." Two-Bit said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Dally said.

"what do you mean? I mean the three Curtis brothers are staying together meaning the gang isn't broken up." Steve asked.

"look over there." Dally said, pointing to two figures by the bar. We all turned to see what he was talking about.

When we saw who it was our mouths dropped. One of the figures was Sandy, Soda's ex girlfriend and the other was an older woman that I didn't recognize.

"is that Brigette?" Two-Bit asked.

"who's Brigette?" I asked.

"My old girlfriend." Darry said.

Just then the two girls started towards us.

**Hope you enjoyed this story! I'm definitely doing a sequel to this story, I just don't know when it'll be up. **

**Until next time Girlz-rule**


End file.
